Sexual frustration
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: It was a perfect day, in Sasuke's opinion. Perfect in every way. Until the blonde opened his mouth... Note: Edited some lame typos.


**.::Laid::.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Yes, beautiful. Birds weren't singing, the wind wasn't blowing much, and crickets weren't chirping. The sun wasn't shining down too harshly, and the area surrounding him was a perfect green, marred only by the brown bark of trees. Even the mission they had wasn't too bad. So it wasn't exciting, he didn't care, it was nice and relaxing. He'd only had to get up twice in the past hour. Oh no, he wasn't lazy. It was just it was such a nice day he couldn't bring himself to train, or do anything too strenuous for that matter. After all, watching sheep wasn't that hard a job.

But most importantly… the real reason why his day was going so well… no one was talking. Sakura wasn't fawning over him, Naruto wasn't babbling, and Kakashi wasn't giggling evilly. It was perfect.

Sasuke sighed and sunk back down into the thick grass. The day couldn't get any better. Out of the corner of his eyes he could barely see his other team mates. Sakura was off to his right, her pink hair swaying lightly as she stroked and hand fed a couple of lambs. The shock of orange off to his left couldn't be anyone other than Naruto. From what he could see of the blonde, he was doing the same as Sasuke, laying in the grass relaxing. Kakashi was up in a tree above the three of them, reading his infamous Icha Icha Paradise novel once again, a dopey look on his face. Well… what he could see of his face. Okay, so a dopey look in his eye.

It was so perfectly quiet it was almost surreal. So silent…

"Sasuke. You really need to get laid."

Ah… perfect silen-…

Sasuke shot up to stare at Naruto who had just definitely said the strangest thing **ever**. And for the blonde, that was saying something. Other than that movement, everything was still. Sakura had stopped toying with the lambs, and was staring at Naruto, shock written all over her face. Kakashi had stopped reading, and was staring at a spot between both boys, the dopey look still in his eye, though there was an added sparkle now. Even the sheep had stopped shuffling about.

Naruto continued to stare off into space, as though he hadn't said anything, and there weren't three pairs of eyes locked on him. Well… two pairs of eyes, as Kakashi only had one to see with, and that one was still caught between the boys.

Sasuke waited. He was waiting for Naruto to say something more.

Nothing. Just that pure silence.

"What?"

Naruto looked up, glancing at Sasuke before looking back to the sky.

"You heard me. You **really **need to get laid." The blonde said uncaringly.

Sasuke stared at him incredulously. Sakura, who had at sometime moved closer and was now standing a few meters beside him, instead of behind, had a face tinged the same pink as her hair, and a hand covering her mouth. Kakashi who was up in the tree had finally decided to lock his eyes on Sasuke, and even over the distance of 60 or so meters in still air, he could still hear the ivory haired jounin chuckling.

Sasuke cleared his throat lightly, unable to stop the feeling of embarrassment rushing through him. At least he didn't blush.

"What brought that on?"

The blonde turned to him again before standing and smirking at him, a positively evil glint in his eye.

"Oh? So you're not denying it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke almost choked on his saliva. Up above him, Kakashi's chuckles broke out into full on laughter, and Sakura beside him began to giggle, though she was trying desperately to hold it in.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. So he said the only pathetic thing that came to mind, after a few seconds of standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"How did you come up with that?"

He heard Kakashi's laughs increase in volume.

Naruto's smirk grew wider.

"Well, I was just thinking, and it popped into my head."

"Don't strain yourself" Sasuke automatically replied.

The blonde paused, then continued ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"It sure would explain a lot… like why you're so quiet, and such a bastard."

Sakura let out a laugh. Sasuke just stared dumfounded.

"You're extremely sexually frustrated!" Naruto finally yelled proudly, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

Sakura and Kakashi couldn't handle it anymore. Sakura broke out into loud peals of laughter, and Kakashi, well, Kakashi howled, tears streaming from eyes as he clutched his stomach. One arm unwrapped itself from his stomach, as Kakashi slapped his thigh, enjoying the good laugh.

Just then Naruto too began laughing.

Sasuke glared at them.

"It's not that funny." He muttered.

It was obvious all three of the heard him because of the doubled strength in laughter. Naruto clutched his stomach, while Sakura slowly slid to the ground. Kakashi, who was still up in the tree wasn't there much longer as the laughter completely overcame him. Slowly, the jounin slid side ways and fell, laughing all the way down, to land in a crouch on the ground before collapsing and rolling around laughing.

After a few minutes, Naruto had calmed down and stopped laughing. Sakura was still giggling every now and then, while Kakashi continued to roll around laughing. Slowly Naruto stood up, not bothering to brush the leaves from his hair, and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back, still a little mortified from what had happened, though he didn't show it. He was being ganged up on by his team-mates, and he wasn't particularly enjoying it.

Just as Sasuke was about to open his mouth and challenge the boy to a fight to win back his pride, the shepherd they'd been watching sheep for showed up.

"There ya's arr'. I'm 'ere now so yous fellas, oops 'scuse me, fella's 'n lady can go 'un home."

Kakashi, who had miraculously recovered from his fit of laughter at the sight of the shepherd, brushed himself off.

"No problem. Come on you guys. Let's go home."

Sasuke shot a glare at all four of them, before following his three team-mates, though at a distance. As he walked he began to plot. He needed to get revenge upon Naruto. Oh yes. Not only had he ruined a perfect day, he'd embarrassed him in front of his team mates. The boy had to pay. Now that he thought about it, a humiliating defeat wasn't looking like good enough punishment for Naruto. No, he needed something which would make the boys cheeks turn red for weeks to come. But only thing was, Sasuke wasn't good at public displays, so embarrassing Naruto publicly wasn't really an option. Looks like he had to make it something which would embarrass Naruto even kept between the two of them.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red as an idea came to him. Oh yes… that would work just fine.

* * *

TBC?  
Well, amazing. Another story from me, after so long. I'm actually in the process of writing like 40 stories, but none of them are finished. In fact, this one isn't either. It needs a sequel, though when I'll do it, I dunno. I was just cooking my tea (crumbled chicken, which I ate with chopsticks... i'm so proud!) and in my mind this was playing itself out. Course it seemed much funnier in my head.  
I have an idea for the sequel, but if anyone has some brilliant ideas, I'd love them. Btw, if I do a second chapter, it will definately be NaruSasu. Sasuke will be uke, course. (Sas**uke**) and he is the one that needs to get laid. Not sure if I'd write a lemon for it, I'm no good at them. Well, in my opinion. I've yet to post any of the ones I've written, though I am toying with posting a Yu-Gi-Oh one shot, SetoxJoey i wrote, but anyways.  
But I doubt there will be any stories from me for a while. I'm in the middle of exams right now (and failing!) God it sucks. When I can I'll write more.  
Review! I'd love your ideas, and hell, maybe if I get enough reviews I'll be inspired enough to write a lemon and post it. If not... I might try find someone who can do one for me :)  
Neways... bye all! Love you! And remember... there is no such thing as too much SasuNaru! 


End file.
